Berk Will Never Be the same
by logan888
Summary: What would happen if hiccup Died After failing to flee the Red Death's Explosion? Probably the saddest Story I've ever written. Rated T because of death of multiple Characters.. (2). If I get good reviews I may Continue this. UPDATE: I made the first chapter better Like a lot better. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT! I had extra time so I thought i'd finish It and get it out there for you guys.
1. Chapter 1: A Fallen Hero

_**This actually occured to me in a dream It inspired me to write this story it felt like I was there with everyone else when it happened. I want to make everyone feel what everyone else in the tribe feels. Send Me reviews, Suggests, And What you liked about this story.. Your idea's and Opinions help fuel me to want to make more...**_

Stoick's POV

"HICCUP! ... HICCUP!" Stoick yelled as he moved through the fog, It was so dense he could barely see 4 feet infront of himself. Than he saw Toothless, "Son..." Stoick ran over to see if Hiccup was there, he was infront of Toothless, but he was lifeless. Stoick kneeled down infront of Hiccup and Toothless, "Son.. I'm so sorry.." Stoick voice was cracking you could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions, Hiccup was burn't black, you couldn't even really tell if it was him, his body was so mutilated from the fire he was almost unidenetifiable, But Stoick knew it was Hiccup.

Gobber And the Gang's POV

Astrid, Gobber, Snotlout, Roughnut and Toughnut managed to push there way through everyone but stopped in shock to see Hiccup remains, Tears started to roll down Gobbers eyes, Snotlout just stood there he didn't know what to do he was too shocked to do anything, Roughnut fell to her knee's and than fell forward and landed on her forearms She just stared at the dirt She couldn't cry even if she tried, Toughnut just sat on the ground staring into the dirt he didn't know what to make of the Situation, Astrid stared for a few seconds before falling on her knee's and putting her face into her hands She started to Cry, She tried stopping herself but she couldn't, she couldn't hold back the tears, The dragons put there head down as a sign of respect There has never been this much sadness in berk.

Stoick's POV

Toothless started to show signs that he was alive but his left wing was burn't and destroyed he'd need a prostectic wing to be able to think about flying again.. "Gobber.. you make sure he can fly again.. I think Hiccup would want that" Stoick Was choked up from his Emotions, "I'll make sure of it" Gobber said as he and everyone else turned back to the ship, "Tomorrow is when Hiccup will be buried", Stoick Announced.

Astrid's POV

Astrid was Extremely upset when everyone got back to berk she ran to her house thought maybe if she threw her axe in the forest she'd be able to expell some emotions, but when she grabbed the axe handle and tried to pick the axe up she couldn't it felt like a 5 ton Anvil, She was actually Emotionally exhausted. she decided to go lay down, but upon entering her room she started crying she cried saying these words as she cradled herself back and fourth "Why, Why'd he have to die why couldn't it have been someone else" Than Astrid started to remember when she use to bully him. she Cried Until she fell asleep. That very night she had constant nightmares about Hiccup's death, but one wasn't a nightmare, one was Hiccup on a dragon saying, "Don't cry I'll always be with you". Astrid woke up she scanned around her room and realized It was a dream, She started to remember the events earlier that evening and she started to cry, she cried until she couldn't anymore she became Exhausted from crying and fell back to sleep

Gobber's POV

Gobber was up working on a new tail fin and wing that opens at Toothless's command everytime he remembered Hiccup it made him work harder, _CLANK CLANK CLANK _Gobber stopped hammering and let out a few tears He felt as if it was his fault for Hiccup's death, and the fact that Hiccup wasn't going to be around the forge and is no longer his Apprentice made Gobber cry tear's were rolling down his face, he couldn't stop crying. He decided it's time to rest.

Toothless's POV

Toothless remembered Hiccup's Last words "I'll cya around bud" I sat outside the apothocary house, He'd decided he'd wait for him if he wouldn't eat, I wouldn't eat, if he wouldn't drink, I wouldn't drink, I'll wait Until he returns.

Stoick's POV

Stoick just sat and looked at the wall he wouldn't say anything to anyone He knew this was his fault "I should have listened.." Tears started to roll down Stoick's face as he said this "He'd still be alive If I would have listened.. This is all my fault.." Stoick was Mumbling to himself and was Almost unrecognizeable Since he was crying and couldn't hold back his Emotions. "Son.. I'm so sorry."

5 Days Later

Toothless's POV

Toothless was on his last leg and he knew it He hadn't eaten for days he was Dying and he knew it.. he decided to go lay down with his only True friend He walked to the north of the village And lied beside a Stone That Said "Here Lies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. May he be in our memories forever." Toothless curled up into a ball beside the stone, He'd now finally see His friend Once more.

_**As I read the last part of this story It Brought tears to my Eyes.. A semi Great way to end a sad story..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral Of Undying Tears

_**I Thought how intresting would it be To see the funeral And Hopefully I won't Cry As I type this out Keep those review's coming!**_

_**Also I plan on a new story base on a war between the Berserkers Berk And Outcasts How awesome would that be? 3 Island's fighting it out? I plan on Introducing this In two weeks and I plan on kicking it off with a prologue But anyways On with the story**_

_** Chapter Two:**__**The **__**Funural **__**Of **__**Undying **__**Tears**_

Stoick Wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to see dragons flying Celebrating his wonderful life, Stoick started to crack up from his emotions ,and a tear, or two managed to escape his eye. Stoick would make this A funeral to remember Suddenly Stoick felt alone, he had no family And he'd rather not count his borthers Suddenly Stoick found himself Sitting staring at a wall, Gobber tried to talk to stoick but it was hopeless Stoick was so torn up he couldn't even bare the mention of His sons name without going into extreme sorrow/depression. No know what to do he Eventually just stopped chiefing one day He did care anymore he never felt so alone stoick stayed in his house For days he wouldn't come out for anything. Gobber tried everything to get him to talk but he wouldn't he said that It was his fault And insisted he should have died instead of hiccup.

Gobber Asked about the plans for the funeral and what he wants all he responded with were thesed things A dragon Air show, some people to talk about what it was like being around him, Speech from Stoick and that's all he said he didn't speak After that He Mourned until gobber had the Necessary things ready for the funeral..

He did step out of his house though but that was to warn Mildew "if he Disrespected him or anything he did At the funeral" he said He'd "Publicly Hang" Mildew, Mildew was shocked that he said that, and went into the village to rant about it and get a mob going but he didn't get the Reaction from all the vikings like usual they bad talked Either saying "Shut up you crazy loon" or, "Just die already" Mildew was further shocked by, the reactions he got from his Usual listening crowd. He walked back to his House with his head held low in defeat.

3 Days later At the funeral

It was a beautiful sight first a bunch of Deadly Nadders flew in a "H" Formation Than a bunch of Gronckles flew to spell out "I" and so on and it eventually Spelt out "Hiccup The Brave." Stoick Shed a tear at the thought because people Use to call him Hiccup the useless Some people went on stage And started saying what it was like It normally went along the lines of Everyone made fun of him, until He went to fight the Red Death, this made Stoick tear up even more because it made him realize he was bullied his whole life by everyone. Than mildew went up and Stoick gave him an "angry, i'm going to kill the you look", but mildew went on saying that "he didn't really doubt the boy", And Stoick gave him an "are you serious?" look. Than he said "Until he trained a dragon" and Stoick said "GET HIM" Mildew found himself in a cell 2 days away from being publicly hung, Mildew did actually think stoick would go this far.

Stoick got up and presented his speech, "Here we gather to mourn the death Of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III My son that was greatly Overlooked for just a weakling he turned out to be a true hero of berk and he proved that humans and dragons could live together." And so on.

After the Funeral and once everyone left Stoick noticed he Wasn't seeing toothless anywhere.. this deeply worried him even though he wanted him to be free, He organized a search party to look for him, but what they find was truely amazing truely, truely Unexplainable!

_**Sorry but now I have to cut it short (Computer problems) But don't worry I will extend this greatly watch for Updates. I don't know when Chapter 3 will be out I'm thinking maybe the same day As my prologue will go out for All Out War(Which Is the 3 islands fighting it out between each other) And the prologue for that will be out next Wednesday Thanks for reading And Please wright a review and send Your feedback, suggestions and Comments They keep me going It's my fuel to keep making these. Have a great Day!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'll stop at nothing!

_**I seen that my First ever fan fic made it to the 2nd page Which made me really happy seeing as its my first fan fic made it to the 20th something page.. I forgot what But whatever, So I'm making this chapter early for you guys!**_

Everyone in the village notice that Toothless wouldn't eat and wouldn't do anything He wouldn't leave the cove At all the only time he came to the village was to go to the Forge to remember that his friend worked there and even made his tail, toothless was getting weaker he knew it and the village knew it the village desperately tried to get him to eat He wouldn't touch anything Stoick was afraid he lose the one thing that had the strongest connection with his son, Toothless He knew that he was his biggest connection Astrid didn't even come anywhere close to the connection that Toothless and Hiccup had Stoick knew that if he didn't eat soon he was going to die of starvation he looked into Toothless's eyes and saw Hiccup, He finally knew what Hiccup ment by "When I looked at that dragon I saw myself." and he wasn't kidding Toothless had the same characteristic's Hiccup he wasn't the biggest dragon but he was certainly strong not only Physically but emotionally Hiccup may not of been Physically strong like Toothless but Hiccup and Toothless were both emotionally strong he knew that it was going to take a lot to try and ease his pain Stoick also noticed that toothless had the same look that Hiccup did the day that Valhallarama died Stoick was deeply moved by this He promised He'd stop at nothing to get this dragon to eat.

Stoick searched for his answer he tried getting astrid to feed him he wouldn't, he tried many, many things But to no Avail Stoick refused to give up. He tried Physically getting toothless to eat it, After being whipped into a wall he says "Yeah didn't think would work he's a stubborn one" He even tried giving him salmon His Favorite fish But, still nothing he looked to the village for help, but that wasn't working out so well,

Toothless ran off one day and they couldn't find him Stoick was panicing he Set up the whole village to search for him but they couldn't find them Until they came across a gorge He had found Toothless, he was sitting by a picture in the dirt stoick Ran over to see it was a picture of a nightfury, He knew that Hiccup drew this he couldn't get Toothless to come back with them and it was almost hopeless. Stoick Laid down that night thinking of thing's to do but he couldn't he only thought of Hiccup. "I'm so sorry" he said as he drifted a sleep.

_**So touching, It almost brings a tear to my eye. Enjoy guys! I'll See you's later!**_


End file.
